


Girl Talk

by CarpentryandDarkMagic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpentryandDarkMagic/pseuds/CarpentryandDarkMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Lydia and Allison's study group turns into an exploration of Stiles' personal life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Very brief, some naughty language but fluff at heart.

Three years ago sitting in Lydia Martin's bedroom would have been a dream come true for Stiles. Now it was a normal Thursday study group. He, Lydia and Allison sitting around surrounded by textbooks and looseleaf covered in equations. Tonight focus was at an all time low, and all three teens were scrolling absent mindedly through texts, photos and Facebook on their cellphones. Lydia leaned over and laughed out loud at something on Allison's screen.

"And when did you take that?!"

Allison groaned and covered the screen with her hand.

"Never, as far as you're concerned!"

"Come on, let me see! I can't believe you just carry this around in your pocket! Do you look at it during class? More like when are you NOT looking at it!"

"Lydia, no, he'd be so embarrassed!"

"Whatever it is that makes werewolves all look like that, we should bottle it. We'll make millions." 

Lydia grabbed Allison's phone and held it in front of Stiles' nose. 

"Yes?"

Hovering an inch from his face was a photo of Isaac in the middle of stripping his shirt off. Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"I...can't disagree."

Lydia smiled smugly at Allison.

"That's a yes."

She looked down at the phone again and swiped across the screen.

"Oh my!" _Swipe_ "Oh!" _Swipe_ "OH. You should take this back."

Allison had buried her face in her hands until she reached for the phone. 

"Yeah. Thanks. That never happened."

"Oh, it absolutely happened. There's photographic evidence."

Allison bit her lip.

"My dad almost caught us once. I mean, he did catch us, but we weren't doing anything yet."

Stiles cringed.

"Ugh, awkward. Whoever thought it was appropriate for the hormonal phase to coincide with the living with your parents phase should be drawn and quartered."

"What happened?!" Lydia demanded.

"We were about to...I don't even know. Make out I guess? Or...Whatever, we were just standing there, both topless, and my dad walks in without knocking (as usual)."

"What did he say?" 

Allison stifled a giggle.

"He said 'Another werewolf?'"

All three of them laughed while Allison hid behind her hands again.

"My mom caught me with Jackson once. She was very polite about it. Apologized and slammed the door right away. Of course we weren't just standing there with our shirts off."

"The upside to having a boyfriend with his own place; no one to catch you with your pants around your ankles or your mouth full," Stiles said distractedly while skimming an article on Scientific American. 

He glanced up after a moment of silence to see Lydia and Allison staring at him, agape.

"What, I don't get to play because I'm a dude? Weak."

"It's not like that!" Allison exclaimed. "It's just...you've never really talked to us about him!"

"Well, he's usually around, isn't he? You barely ever talk about Isaac. Lydia's basically always a shameless hussy, but still..." Lydia laughed and tossed a cushion at him.

"Besides, it's weird talking about it around Scott and Isaac. I know they're cool and all, and everyone can sympathise with stuff like pubic hair in the back of your throat, but..."

"Not everyone can appreciate trying to smear it off on a guy's shaft while you're still going down on him so he won't notice," Lydia finished. All three of them broke down laughing.

"I guess it's like, receiving partner talk," Stiles said once they'd recovered.

"Well there's the answer to that burning question. As if we hadn't guessed already," Lydia drawled.

"Same old Stiles," Allison's face had that warm, glowing "I'm so happy for you" Allison Argent smile.

"So now you know, you have to tell us everything. Sex with Derek Hale," Lydia mused "seems like it would be..."

"Interesting," Allison finished tactfully.

Lydia leaned forward conspiratorially.

"If you wanna play, you have to spill."

Stiles smiled.

"He's definitely intense. I mean, I assumed that part of it is that classic Hale broodiness, and part of it is the werewolf thing, right? Aggression and like, wolf...hormones? But the best part is that no matter how into it he is - which is sometimes a little overwhelming - I always have this feeling that he's being careful with me."

Allison's face showed concern and Stiles clarified quickly.

"Not that he would ever hurt me! More like he just doesn't want me to hurt. If that distinction makes sense? I feel like it doesn't but I don't really know what else to say."

Her expression softened again. 

"I just feel safe when I'm with him."

Stiles was gazing dreamily off into the middle distance when both girls squealed in delighted unison.

"Ahhh that's too adorable, I can't take it!" Allison had her eyes squeezed shut and her hands crossed over her heart.

Lydia smacked him playfully on the chest. 

"Boy, you got it bad!"

He laughed.

"I think I've got it pretty good, actually."

Allison gave another gleeful chirp while a stone-faced Lydia told Stiles that she had one more very important question for him.

"Does Derek call you by your first name?"

"God, no! Jesus, Lydia, a dick in my ass is one thing, but some things are just too intimate!" 


End file.
